User talk:Mysteryman3177
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Ultradragon.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Buddermeow (talk) 22:38, August 16, 2018 (UTC) aquman have you sean that movie Lego Movie 2 are you looking forword to The Lego Movie 2 becuase Jason Momoa is going to be playing Aquaman in it No because the LEGO movies are stupid and they did nothing but make a mockery of everything ninjago has done the last 9 years. Spoiler templates Hey, we are not using them anymore, so please do not add them again on any page.Ninja72 (talk) 19:52, January 25, 2019 (UTC) "the fall" Do you have a source on the episode name https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1871731/episodes?year=2019&ref_=tt_eps_yr_2019 [[User:Mysteryman3177|Mysteryman3177] (talk) 01:06, January 26, 2019 (UTC)] Thanks! Reply Yeah, you adding content from The Fall was good.Ninja72 (talk) 23:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I do not know. You can ask one of the admins.Ninja72 (talk) 23:30, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Leaked Images They're real, but we're not going to post leaked images here. For one, possible copyright stuff, and the pics don't look very good. Warptoad (talk) 01:57, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Kingdom Yes, they're real. Warptoad (talk) 16:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:Chat Moderator request for position You'll have to ask Buddermeow. Only a Bureaucrat can promote people. --Warptoad (talk) 18:32, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Chat mod I can not promote you, I am just a rollback. You can see what the requirements for that and other positions are here.Ninja72 (talk) 20:50, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Chat Moderator request for position I'll think about it. In the meantime, I've got to discuss with Quinton about the promotion process first. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:49, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait, I was busy. Anyway, since the chat has been inactive for some time now and one of our Discussions Moderators has been inactive, would you like that position instead? They can manage the forum and already has Chat Mod rights. If you do, I could make a thread for the other staff members to decide if you're fit for the task. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:15, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Discussions Moderators have the ability to: *Close/delete and restore threads *Move threads into a different category *Remove and restore replies made by a user *Edit threads and their comments Granted these powers should be used with good intentions; removing foul language, closing threads that has caused drama and harassment, etc. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:41, June 10, 2019 (UTC) So far, only one Staff member responded and since both he and I are on the neutral side, I've decided to hold your promotion off until at least one more Staff member can decide if you have the right qualifications or not. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 11:27, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on being promoted to Discussions Moderator. I hope you enjoy being on the team! Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 16:04, June 22, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Moderator Hey Mysteryman, Congrats on Becoming a Moderator! TitaniumNinja74 (talk) 03:36, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Corrupt a Wish You can not just make a replacement and close the thread. Some people might still want to play the traditional game instead of your replacements. Also, threads should only be closed, if they get off-topic or if they are spam. You can not just close whatever thread you want to.Ninja72 (talk) 23:06, June 25, 2019 (UTC) While I do agree that it has gotten a bit old, if people still want to play it, you have no right to stop them from doing it, as they are not breaking any rules, so please reopen the thread.Ninja72 (talk) 23:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC) No one should encourage a thread to be closed unless it's for a good reason. If you think it's a nuisance, then just unfollow the page and don't reply. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 02:02, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Exactly what Buddermeow said, if you do not like Corrupt a wish, just unfollow it.Ninja72 (talk) 04:12, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Wishes You can't make wishes which are mean and harmful to others. I told you not to wish for that type of stuff, yet in your comment below, you still kept your original wish. This is a...warning? I don't really know what I should say to other moderators, but I guess take heed of my warning of some sort. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 07:01, July 8, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Season 11 focus Hey, it has been confirmed that Season 11 DOES have a focus Ninja, so stop changing it to say that there is not. You are basically inserting false information.Ninja72 (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2019 (UTC) It is literally in the trivia section of the page. Have you read it?Ninja72 (talk) 13:29, July 13, 2019 (UTC) re It is a glitch. Threads normally are autolocked after 15 days and this is working for my account. Either way, Chimadino shouldn't be reviving threads. --Min-droid (talk) 00:37, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Leaks Hey, I saw your message on Warptoad s page. We would not be putting them on the page as they are leaked and this wiki no longer sllows leak information. He even made a thread about this on which you commented. Did you forget about it or sth?Ninja72 (talk) 23:47, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Again, it does not matter if they are real or not. We no longer allow leaks, so we would not be putting them on the page either way.Ninja72 (talk) 08:35, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Set names They're probably real. But until they appear somewhere official, we won't put them on pages. Warptoad (talk) 06:17, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. Re: Promotion You've only been a Discussions Mod for one month. Either way, it's too soon. And not to sound rude, but I've noticed when it comes to being promoted, you sounded...entitled to the position. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:10, July 23, 2019 (UTC) I think Rollback would be a better position, but I would rather wait more than just a couple months. And yes, you can keep your Discussions Mod rights. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:50, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Re:Editor of the month Pretty sure you are not allowed to do it at all.Ninja72 (talk) 21:20, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: My suggestion is: spend 2-3 months as a regular user again and then you can request your rights back if you still want them and there can be a discussion, where the community (not just the staff) decides whether you should be repromoted or not.Ninja72 (talk) 12:46, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Talk pages On what wiki?Ninja72 (talk) 16:39, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Where? I looked through the block list and i saw no such thing. can you give an example?Ninja72 (talk) 18:15, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Dude, literally none of these people were blocked for editing their own talk pages and none of them have even done that, lol. The first one was blocked for constant harassment and sockpuppetting, the second one was blocked due to being a sockpuppet of the first one, the third one was blocked for inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages, and the fourth one was blocked for making a spam page that is now deleted. How did you even get the idea that they were blocked for editing their own talk pages, when none of them have ever done that?Ninja72 (talk) 19:44, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Where? None of their block logs say that.Ninja72 (talk) 19:51, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Reply No. I've seen you say you'll never abuse your powers again in Corrupt a Wish 9.0, but you continued to do the same thing again in 10.0. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:34, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I'll consider what Ninja72 said: wait for a few months, then the community as a whole can decide if you should be promoted again. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:40, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I already made up my mind. Your begging and trying to convince me to repromote you made me not want to repromote you at all. The only way I know for sure you won't abuse your discussion moderator powers is if you had none. If we really need another moderator, I could always find someone who is more trustworthy and less entitled than you. But other than that, feel free to let one of the admins know if there's trouble going on in the forum. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:36, August 5, 2019 (UTC) We have no use for a chat mod at the moment. Please, just take no as an answer as I won't be changing my mind. I won't be replying to anything from you related to this topic from now on. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:53, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Warning Please stop harassing the staff team to repromote you and please make use of proper spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and grammar when editing. Consider this a warning. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 15:36, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Capitalization Please use proper capitalization, when you edit pages. Sky Pirates is a name, so it should be capitalized.Ninja72 (talk) 21:40, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Dark Ice "Recent episodes reusing the concept". First of all, there is no proof whatever Vex is using is called Dark Ice. As G Frost said, when Sorla said dark ice she probably meant it as in the ice there is corrupted. Second of all, the page was written as if Dark Ice is an elemental power, which is not. That page honestly should have been deleted as soon as it was made, the user, who made it is lucky it was kept for an entire week. Also, for all we know what Vex is using might be a special object rather an ability.Ninja72 (talk) 13:08, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Warning #2 Please use proper grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctuation such as capitalizing proper nouns (ex: Lloyd, Destiny's Bounty, Monastery of Spinjitzu, Airjitzu, etc). You have been warned previously. Further incidents may result in a block. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 14:29, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Ice Chapter Episodes Yeah, you've done great. Don't really have time to chat right now though, sorry. --Warptoad (talk) 18:10, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: My edits I'll talk to him about this. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:20, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Blocks It depends on what the block was for and how much time has passed since then. On Arrowverse Wiki, there was a person, who was blocked in early 2017 for creating very big categories without consulting admins and also creating templates without consulting them for that either. However, over a year later he was promoted to content moderator and then again over a year later he was further promoted to admin. Btw, I could have been blocked here back in my newbie days in 2015 for removing content from pages or inserting false information (although none of that was intentional). Even if I had been blocked back then, I do not think that would have affected my promotion to rollback, which happened nearly three years after these events.Ninja72 (talk) 00:12, August 25, 2019 (UTC) No, I still would have gotten that position, because it would have been three years since then. People forget about that in 3 years. And even if it was remembered, a block from 3 years ago would have been irrelevant since I was already much more expirienced by then.Ninja72 (talk) 07:59, August 25, 2019 (UTC) I would, but no HD images of the Never realm currently exist.--Min-droid (talk) 00:33, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:rights This is not a new system, I just added back things Quinton removed back in April, when he changed the requirements. He removed them, because these requests were not being used. Everybody was just directly messaging Buddermeow, when they wanted to be staff.Ninja72 (talk) 22:27, September 1, 2019 (UTC) You can ask your discussion moderator rights back or chat mod rights, if you want them instead. If you ask for rollback or content moderator, I personally doubt you will be accepted, though you still can try, if you want to, though I advise not to. As for when, I think you should wait at least until early October.Ninja72 (talk) 22:37, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Minimoddin' Please do not minimod, okay? [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 22:52, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Reply Usually, the poll reflects on the current season, but I or Warptoad might add it between this season and the next. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:14, September 3, 2019 (UTC) There isn't anywhere I can think of at the moment, but you can try the forums, your blog page, or your profile page. I also think the Fanon wiki might be a good start. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:23, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Chat If you are online, can you go on chat for a litle bit?Ninja72 (talk) 21:50, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I'm back. I can chat for a little bit. Printer89 (talk) 23:56, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Episodes Here is the code for Episode 120 Episode 120 is an episode of the Eleventh Season of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. It will be released on September 14th 2019 paired with episode 119. The US release date is unknown. Synopsis Akita tells of Zane's arrival in the kingdom and its descent, meanwhile the ninjas is worried about Lloyd's situation Plot Cast Transcript * Please make a transcript when the episode airs. * A synopsis of the episode was released on a unknown french Website and was translated. I will send you the one for Episode 119 in a minute.Ninja72 (talk) 22:40, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Here Episode 119 is an episode of the Eleventh Season and 119th overall of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. It will be released on September 14th 2019 paired with episode 120. The US release date is unknown. Synopsis Lloyd and Red advance progressively towards the castle of the emperor and meet Akita who was formerly leader of the pack. Plot Cast Transcript * Please make a transcript when the episode airs. * A Synopsis of this episode has surfaced on a unknown french website Ninja72 (talk) 22:42, September 13, 2019 (UTC) No, we have never done that before, no reason to suddenly start doing that now. Making episode pages before we know their names would mean having to rename every episode page and having to delete the redirect each time it is renamed. We have always had that rule. Always. You can not just suddenly start changing how a wiki works.Ninja72 (talk) 22:53, September 13, 2019 (UTC) You want to chat for a bit? Printer89 (talk) 00:21, September 14, 2019 (UTC) I literally copied the source code from the deleted pages, so that it will be easier for you to create them in a few hours, when the title is known and you still create them before it is known? How many times do you have to be told not to do that?Ninja72 (talk) 05:31, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Episode Pages Please refrain from making episode pages before their official air date, or at least wait until we know its name. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:19, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Speculation No matter how likely, speculation is not allowed on pages.Ninja72 (talk) 03:56, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Ice Chapter Episodes There will be no episodes next week. *Malaysia will continue to show LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission *Australia is currently behind by two weeks, but should show their episodes by October 14 Printer89 (talk) 02:01, September 29, 2019 (UTC) it’s spelled maybe im not sure if you’re doing this intentionally, but it’s spelled maybe not mabie. It literally means it may be. Not ma bie. -Mebo (Pikachu) (talk) You were right lol. Chima did return. Colin :) 03:13, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Sinkyso Hey Mysteryman, I thought you might like this, based on what threads you have commented on: https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:90732 Thank you for reminding me not to put speculation. I'll try my best to remember that. ~King Samukai The Preemeninent is based off real life myths ~King Samkuai Sorry for that. I'll add that later. ~King Samukai Re: Repromotion Please make a new page on why you're qualified to be a Discussions Mod so the community can decide here: Ninjago Wiki:Requests for Rights/Discussions Moderator/Mysteryman3177 ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:38, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the message you have written to her, if this request fails (which it most likely will, since right now there are 0 supports and 2 opposses), you are never allowed to ask again. That was the idea was from the start: you spending 2-3 months as a regular user again, then asking your rights back, if you still want them, and the community voting on it. If the community (basically the people, who have voted) agree that you should not get them back, then this is final.Ninja72 (talk) 17:05, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Regardless of whether it is on this wiki or not, it is still advertising to other members of this community.Ninja72 (talk) 20:47, October 18, 2019 (UTC) This Is It This is the straw that breaks the camel's back, you know? One more wrong move - no more chances left. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 21:52, October 18, 2019 (UTC) I agree with what Quinton said.Ninja72 (talk) 21:58, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Re:Manual of Style It actualy says moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat rights. Moderator could mean chat moderator, discussions moderator, or content moderator. It is more practical to just say moderator rather than list all three roles separately.Ninja72 (talk) 13:07, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey Mr. E! Would you please make a Ninjago: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu page? Because the new season (season 11) is not "Masters of Spinjitzu" any more. It is "Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu". I already changed all of the sets to "Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu". Thanks!! Grimmel The-Quiet-One (talk) 13:28, November 14, 2019 (UTC)